


Short Fics Collection - Snarry Edition

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: A collection of drabbles, drabble series, and short fics (under 1,000 words) about Severus Snape & Harry Potter.





	1. Victory Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Victory Celebrations  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 100x2  
>  **Prompt(s):** snarry100 - celebration  
>  **Summary:** Locker room celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, aren't you quite the hero this afternoon?” Harry twisted to look over his shoulder, noticing the other wizard standing in the doorway behind him. The rest of his teammates had already showered and left to celebrate their victory, leaving him alone in the Quidditch locker room. With, of course, the exception of Severus Snape, who's dark eyes were raking over his bare chest with obvious desire. Pushing a few strands of hair from his eyes, the older man smirked at Harry's stunned expression, stepping into the room and kicking the door closed with a sharp bang.

* * * * *

Pressing the younger man against the wall of lockers, Severus pinned Harry's wrists to the cold metal with one hand. The other snatched the cotton towel away from his lover's waist and dropped it to the floor at both their feet.

“Severus,” Harry protested weakly, his voice trembling slightly as the older man's lips brushed against his throat.

“The rest of the Canons can wait, Harry,” Severus murmured, wrapping his slim fingers around Harry's hardening cock and giving it a light squeeze for emphasis. “Right now, we are  _celebrating_  your victory.”

“Then by all means,” Harry consented with a smile.


	2. Firewhisky & Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Firewhisky & Regrets  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry, Draco/Ginny  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Warning(s):** Angst  
>  **Summary:** Weddings and Severus Snape do not mix well, especially when there is alcohol provided in abundance, and Harry Potter in attendance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Mr. Potter." Harry twisted around at the familiar voice, finding Snape standing behind him and nursing a nearly empty tumbler of Firewhisky. "I must say, I'm still rather surprised this is not _your_ marriage to the former Miss Weasley being celebrated tonight, rather than my godson's."

Chuckling, Harry took a sip from his champagne and turned back toward the dance floor, watching the happy couple gliding smoothly through their first dance. "In all honesty, sir, Draco is a bit more my type than Ginny ever was, if you catch my meaning."

"Indeed," Snape drawled, the alcohol slurring the word slightly.

* * * * *

"And why is that, Potter-"

"Harry," Harry corrected, shivering as Snape pressed himself against his back. "Call me Harry..." He could almost hear the older wizard's lip twitching in amusement as he bent his head, bringing his lips beside Harry's ear.

"Harry, then. Is it because you prefer your partners blonde," Snape continued, his breath washing over Harry's ear and sending another shiver along his spine. "Or because you prefer them more... _masculine_?"

Harry's breath caught briefly in his throat. "Masculine, sir," Harry said breathlessly after a moment. Snape's low, answering chuckle rumbled in his ear.

"Please, call me Severus..."

* * * * *

"I've already told you, Potter- it was a mistake," Severus snarled, his back still turned toward Harry in obvious dismissal. "Now get out."

"So I'm just 'Potter' to you again, then," Harry sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor in defeat.

"Did you honestly think it was real?" Severus's voice was hard, but distant, as though he was trying to convince himself as well as Harry that he didn't care. "We were drunk-"

" _You_ were drunk," Harry retorted bitterly. " _You_ were drunk, Severus," he repeated in a softer tone. "I was still _very_ sober."

"Get out, Harry," Severus whispered. "Please..."


	3. Persistence & Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Persistence & Rewards  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Summary:** Harry doesn't take too well to being pushed away so quickly.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This piece is a direct sequel to the previous one, Firewhisky & Regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"And what if I don't want to, Severus?" Harry set his jaw in determination, folding his arms over his chest and waiting. Severus's shoulders slumped, a nearly inaudible sigh slipping past his lips before he turned to face Harry. His dark eyes glinted with a mixture of distrust, anger and hope.

"Do not play games with me, Harry..."

"Always so convinced that you know other people's motives, aren't you?" Harry murmured, his tone more light-hearted and affectionate than he'd expected as he shook his head gently. "Honestly, Severus; for a man so convinced of his intelligence, you're awfully thick sometimes."

* * * * *

Severus was statue-still as Harry approached him, not daring to breathe or move until a thumb brushed lightly over the backs of his knuckles. His eyes snapped down to their entwined hands, blinking once as he took his surroundings in for the first time since they had woken up in a tangle of limbs across his bed.

"You can't be serious about this..." he muttered disbelievingly. His gaze remained focused intently on Harry's thumb as it continued to trace small circles on the back of his hand. "Harry-"

"Stop it, Severus," Harry said softly, taking a step closer to him.

* * * * *

"I'm not going anywhere until you toss me out yourself, you ancient git," Harry murmured affectionately, nuzzling the crook of Severus's neck lightly. The older man's chuckle rumbled in his ear, his arms tightening slightly around Harry's waist.

"You said the same thing to me three years ago, you know," Severus told him, pulling back to place a palm against Harry's cheek.

"And you still haven't gotten the message," Harry teased, smiling broadly as his husband turned them slowly on the dance floor. "Thank Merlin for Firewhisky, yeah?"

The edges of his mouth twitching, Severus nodded. "And for stubborn Gryffindors."


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Nightmare  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warning(s):** Ageplay  
>  **Summary:** Harry has a bad dream and needs Severus.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for lordhellebore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Severus knew that figure in the doorway. Even without the lights on, that shadow was unmistakeable. As was the soft pad of bare feet across the bedroom floor and the wavering note to the figure's voice as he spoke.  
  
"Daddy?" He hesitated, wringing his hands. "I had a bad dream... Could I-"  
  
"Come here, Harry."  
  
Severus pulled back the covers to make room for the man that clamoured into the bed, clinging to his nightshirt and seeming, for a moment, every bit the frightened child.  
  
"Daddy's here," Severus murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "No more nightmares tonight."


	5. Thirty Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Thirty Years  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Some things never change with time.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for accioslash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Thirty years, and they still fought like they did when he was seventeen. One of them sneered and whispered, while the other waved his arms, alternating between barking, and outright screaming, whatever he had to say.  
  
But when it was over, and they stared at each other with matching expressions of hurt and regret, Harry could see how far they'd really come in those thirty years.  
  
"I apologise... You were correct, Harry. I was out of line."  
  
Lips brushed his, familiar arms twining around his waist, and Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, too."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
" _I love you._ "


	6. Passing the Time (or: How Severus Snape is Devious on Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Passing the Time (or: How Severus Snape is Devious on Christmas)  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** R/NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 618  
>  **Summary:** Severus and Harry have found themselves snowed into the castle on Christmas.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for the _Secret Snarry Swap_ on snape_potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Can't we do something about this?"  
  
"What exactly do you propose we do, Potter? Magic does not provide a solution to  _everything_."  
  
Harry frowned. At the window, at the snow piling up outside it, and at Severus's reflection in the glass when he looked from just the right angle. He folded his arms over his chest and let out a huff, and was certain he'd earned himself an eye-roll from Severus, although he didn't bother to check.  
  
"I just thought maybe we could blaze a trail through it to the gate, is all. Fire melts snow, doesn't it?"  
  
"You aren't seriously suggesting that we wander out into the middle of a blizzard, casting fire spells left and right, are you?"  
  
Harry's cheeks flushed at Severus's tone, and he spun around on his heel to face him. "Well what do you suggest, then?"  
  
" _I_  suggest that we make use of this rare opportunity for privacy, and you come back to bed."  
  
Despite the frown still turning down the corners of his mouth, Harry approached the bed when Severus crooked one long finger at him, and climbed beneath the warm covers again. He twisted away at the first touch of Severus's hand on his bare arm and continued to stubbornly scowl up at the flicker of light on the ceiling, cast by the burning fireplace.  
  
"Harry..." A shiver rippled through him as Severus pressed against his side, and this time, Harry did not pull away when a hand settled on his shoulder. "You will have an opportunity to celebrate the holiday with the Weasleys after the storm lets up. Until then..."  
  
Severus trailed off as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's neck, drawing a soft hum from him. The angry tension eased out of Harry as Severus's hand traced its way down over his side, fingers skirting along the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, but never dipping beneath the fabric. Letting his eyes drift closed beneath Severus's light touch, Harry leaned back against his chest.  
  
"Maybe... 's not so bad," Harry murmured as Severus's mouth moved down and he nipped at the sensitive spot where Harry's neck met his shoulder. He arched back into the touch, tipping his head to the side to allow Severus better access. When Severus pressed closer to him, Harry slipped one arm behind himself, sliding it between their bodies to trace the trail of hair that wound its way down from Severus's navel. "We deserve some-" Harry's breath hitched as Severus's hand finally dipped beneath the waistband of his pyjamas to close around the base of his erection. "Some... alone time..."  
  
"Yes, we do," Severus agreed, lazily moving his hand along Harry's length. Harry's hips rocked up into his hand with a soft groan. "But I believe you are far too coherent right now."  
  
Pushing Harry onto his back, Severus pulled the blankets away and watched Harry's legs splay open for him. He settled himself between them, running his hands up over Harry's thighs for a moment until Harry pressed his hips up with a pleading sound. Severus met his gaze as he gripped his pyjamas and jerked them down over his hips, freeing his erection.  
  
Harry's back arched up off the bed when Severus's mouth brushed against his heated flesh, and he let out a strangled sound of pleasure as Severus swallowed him to the root. Fisting one hand in the sheets beneath him, Harry tangled the other in his lover's hair, urging him on as he writhed beneath Severus's skilled ministrations.  
  
Between his legs, Severus smirked to himself around Harry's cock, settling his hands on his thighs to push them wider apart.  
  
'Thank Merlin for enchanted windows and blocked Floos.'


	7. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Gay  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Harry isn't gay. Or maybe he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

_I'm not gay_ , Harry told himself.  _I was married to Ginny. I have three kids. I_ can't _be gay._  
  
When Snape's lips connected with his own, though, and a strong, long-fingered hand inched up along the inside of his thigh, all of those points ceased to matter. What  _did_  was the powerful feeling of need coursing through him, his skin burning beneath Snape's touch as his legs fell open and a deep, hungry moan fell from his lips.  
  
 _I'm_ definitely _gay_ , Harry thought, just before all thought left him in a rush as he felt Snape slowly push inside him.


	8. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Cupcakes  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100x3  
>  **Summary:** Severus, Harry, and some cupcakes. That is all.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for writcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"You know, the irony of this situation-"

"I would be quiet if I were you, Potter."

"I'm just saying-"

"And _I'm_ just warning you, be quiet."

Harry fell silent and Severus returned his attention to cleaning, thinking for a moment that he'd won, until he felt the dull _thud_ of something against his back. A puff of flour and cocoa powder surrounded him, and he straightened slowly, reaching back to touch the mess now on his robes, before he lowered his hand to his side.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Severus?" Harry's voice was strained with suppressed laughter.

"I suggest you start running."

* * * * *

Harry collapsed against the bedroom door, nudging a chair under the knob for good measure. With a choked laugh as Severus let out a string of expletives on the other side, Harry looked down at his cocoa-stained hands, and murmured a cleaning charm.

"Come on, Severus, it's just a bit of cupcake batter," he teased, and laughed as Severus snarled.

"It's _messy_ , and you got it on my best robes!"

"Oh, yes, how could I not notice? That set really is the _best_ shade of black in the wardrobe," Harry deadpanned, failing to notice Severus' wand wedging beneath the door.

* * * * *

"That wasn't funny," Harry fumed. He stuck his head back in the spray of the shower, rinsing more of the mucky combination of shampoo and thick, cupcake frosting from his hair with a shudder. Just outside the shower, he heard Severus' low chuckle, and reached one arm out through the curtain, flailing until he managed to swat his shoulder. "Git."

"You mocked my baking skills. It was only fair."

"You have baking skills?"

Harry could hear Severus' scowl.

"I can think of much more uncomfortable places for you to clean icing out of, Harry. I suggest you not push me."


	9. How Lily Potter Melted Scrooge's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** How Lily Potter Melted Scrooge's Heart  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Lily Luna Potter  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 250  
>  **Prompt(s):** adventdrabbles - Scrooge  
>  **Summary:** Severus Snape _does not_ do Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

When Severus said he didn't do Christmas, Harry had thought he was joking. Until the time came to put up the decorations and he had actually set them _on fire_ while the box was still in Harry's hands – Severus had at least mended them, afterwards, once Harry had agreed not to try to decorate Severus' rooms again, first.

So Harry had only decorated his own staff rooms, and when Ginny sent the kids to him for the holiday he'd expected Severus to only sit and scowl at them all from the sofa when he joined them. Instead, when his three-year-old daughter went and tugged at Severus' hand and asked him to share her stocking with her, Harry watched his lover's lips twitch with the start of a smile.

Dumping the stash of candy and poppers between them as she settled herself on the sofa with Severus, Lily grinned as she pushed half the pile in his direction.

"M'wwy C'issmas," Lily said around a candy cane in her mouth, her feet tucked up beneath her as she sat on the cushion beside Severus and smiled at him.

Severus was silent for only a moment before he gave a quiet laugh, selecting a candy cane of his own and smiling at Lily as he carefully peeled the wrapping back. "Merry Christmas, little one," he murmured before popping the end of the treat into his mouth, and Harry smiled from his own place by the tree with his boys.

Even Scrooge could change.


	10. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Home for the Holidays  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Severus comes home for the holidays.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for accioslash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Harry looked up at the sound of the front door closing, and watched as Severus shrugged out of his heavy winter cloak.

"Is it done?"

Severus unwound the scarf from his neck, and tugged the gloves off his fingers before he turned and gave a small nod.

"The shop is closed until the new year."

The firelight caught in the silver of his hair as he joined Harry on the sofa, slipping an arm around his shoulders, and Harry let out a soft, contented sigh as he leaned against the other man's side.

"I am all yours for the holiday."


	11. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Ice Skating  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 350  
>  **Summary:** Severus and Harry ice skating (or trying to).  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for writcraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"No."

"Severus-"

"No."

Sighing, Harry reached out with one mitten-covered hand and snatched the Potions text out of Severus' hands. He quickly pulled Severus' bookmark out of the back of the book and placed it between the pages before snapping the book closed, jumping back out of his reach when Severus made a grab for the book to take it back. "You promised, Severus."

Scowling, Severus straightened on the bench where he sat. "I did no such thing. I promised to come along, and I have done so. I _did not_ promise to join you on the ice."

"But-"

"No."

" _Severus._ " Harry gave Severus a look, and after a moment of staring each other down, Severus relented with a sigh. Standing, he held his hand out for his book and Harry flashed a grin as he handed it over. "Brilliant. Let's go, then."

Without waiting for him to agree, Harry pulled Severus up to his feet and began dragging him towards the frozen pond. It took a bit of stumbling through the deep snow to get them there, and Harry's shoes skidded briefly when they hit the ice before Severus cast a charm to transfigure his trainers into proper skates.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later..."

Severus hummed and Harry took his attention off his feet to look at him, and slipped. He gripped Severus' arm tighter, pulling him along as he went down. He heard Severus make an undignified sound and glanced over with a sheepish grin to find Severus scowling at him.

Despite himself, Harry laughed and began scooting across the ice until he reached the snow bank and began scrambling to his feet. "How about we go in and sit by the fire to warm up?" he suggested.

"I supposed that would be acceptable," Severus drawled above him. Looking up, Harry saw Severus had already regained his footing and was offering a hand to help him up, and he laughed again, allowing Severus to pull him to his feet. "Twit."

Grinning, Harry linked their fingers together and squeezed Severus' hand. "Love you, too, Severus."


	12. Anti-Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Anti-Rainbow  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100x4  
>  **Prompt(s):** snape_potter - Pride challenge  
>  **Summary:** A drabble series about one of the ways Severus and Harry _didn't_ come out to the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Severus surveyed the explosion of vibrant colour in his sitting room with a grimace. A mess of rainbow striped baubles covered the coffee table, pins, stickers, quills and more spilling over its edge onto the floor. Near Granger's shoe, half buried beneath the rest of the mess, he spied what very well looked like a _flag_ , as well.

" _What_ is _this_?" he snarled. Harry at least had the grace to flush, before he shuffled back slightly along the sofa cushions, putting as much space as he politely could between himself and Granger as though worried Severus might draw his wand.

* - * - * - *

"Miss Granger?"

"Pride accessories," Granger said, reaching for the pile of pins and holding one up for Severus. The twitch of his lips in distaste seemed to do nothing to dull her enthusiasm as she replaced the pin and began holding up other items in turn for him to see. "I wasn't sure what either of you would prefer. And of course Ron and I would use them, and the Weasleys, and your other friends as well..."

Severus grit his teeth. "Use them for _what_ , exactly?" he ground out, his twitching slightly and very nearly going for his wand afterall.

* - * - * - *

"To show our support, of course."

She had the nerve to look at Severus as though he were being especially simple, letting out a huff when Severus only scowled at her. "Does no one keep up with the Muggle world any longer? Really. The Muggles use the rainbow as a pride symbol for homosexuality. They use it for flags and-"

"I am well aware what the symbolism is, Granger," Severus snapped, thankfully startling her enough for her to fall silent. "What I wish to know is why you seem to believe these were somehow both a good idea and _necessary_."

* - * - * - *

"Severus-" Harry started, falling silent when Severus gave him a warning look.

"Perhaps it has escaped your notice, Miss Granger, but neither Harry, nor myself are house elves. Our sexuality, and our _relationship_ will not be a cause for you to champion."

"But you don't want people to think you are ashamed," Granger countered, although her certainty seemed to waver slightly.

"Hermione-" Harry tried this time, only to be spoken over.

"You haven't announced your relationship publicly, or-"

"I do not recall yourself and Mr Weasley feeling a need to make a public announcement for yourselves. Why, then, should we?"


	13. The Family Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Family Discussion  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100x6  
>  **Warning(s):** Non-magical AU  
>  **Summary:** There were times when Severus wondered if he was being too stubborn about the matter, when he would watch Harry's expression drop with each disappointment.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for accioslash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Severus paused along the path when he realized Harry was no longer in step with him, looking back over his shoulder with a quiet sigh. He'd noticed the children playing football as they'd passed, but he hadn't expected Harry to stop. And with the way his expression had dropped, Severus was quite sure he knew just what he was thinking as he watched. Moving back along the path to him, he slipped an arm around Harry's waist and tried to gently steer him away, but Harry's feet refused to budge.

"Harry..." he tried, giving another gentle nudge at his back.

* - * - * - *

"I want a family, Severus."

He'd known it was coming – they'd had the same conversation before, several times over. And the result was always the same. Things would be fine, for a little while, and then something would happen, Harry would see something, or read something that inspired him to bring it up again. There were times when Severus wondered if he was being too stubborn about the matter, when he would watch Harry's expression drop with each disappointment, but he'd never been able to find a suitable compromise.

"I was under the impression that _we_ were a family..."

* - * - * - *

"I want _kids_ ," Harry amended somewhat sharply, half flinching away from Severus' touch in his frustration before Severus settled both arms around his waist to keep him close.

Rather than speak, Severus simply held him like that for several moments, until he felt the tension easing out of Harry. For a moment, he thought the conversation might be finished, at least for the time being, and made a move to start ushering Harry along the park path once more. Instead, Harry took a step away and turned to look Severus in the eyes.

"Why don't _you_?" he asked at last.

* - * - * - *

Severus didn't immediately answer, pursing his lips as Harry continued to stare him down until he finally broke his own gaze away. Harry had never thought to ask, before, and he'd always rather appreciated that. Now, though, it seemed the subject was unavoidable.

"Because I do not care for children," he answered finally. "I can hardly tolerate helping you babysit for your friends, how do you imagine I would deal with a child of our own? You must admit, Harry, I am hardly an overly affectionate man, even at the best of times. I would not make a good father."

* - * - * - *

He watched as Harry's gaze softened, and before he realized, Harry had stepped up to him again to lean against his side, taking Severus' hand to lace their fingers together.

"I think you'd do well enough," Harry murmured as he leaned up to brush his lips against Severus' cheek. "When it comes to the people you care about, you're a bit more open with your feelings than you realise."

Severus sniffed at the implication, although he found himself squeezing Harry's hand lightly nevertheless. Whether or not he could be affectionate, he still did not _want_ to have children. And yet...

* - * - * - *

"It means quite a lot to you, doesn't it? Having children?" Severus asked, keeping his gaze away from Harry. He knew the answer well enough, but still he needed Harry's nod and the flex of Harry's hand in his own to bring himself to continue.

"I have made my feelings about this clear enough and I do not honestly see my mind changing on the matter." In his periphery, he watched Harry's expression fall again, and sighed. "But if it means so much to you, then perhaps we could discuss the possibilities a little further, though I make no promises..."


End file.
